roboponfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Robopon 2 SOFTWARE * Hate1 * Hate2 * Hate3 * Hate4 * Love1 * Love2 * Love3 * Love4 * Fire1 * Fire2 * Fire3 * Fire4 * Ice1 * Ice2 * Ice3 * Ice4 * Wind1 * Wind2 * Wind3 * Wind4 * Rock1 * Rock2 * Rock3 * Rock4 * Ray1 * Ray2 * Ray3 * Ray4 * UP1 * UP2 * UP3 * UP4 * Down1 * Down2 * Down3 * Down4 * Sick1 * Sick2 * Sick3 * Sick4 * Cure1 * Cure2 * Cure3 * Cure4 * Kiss1 * Kiss2 * Kiss3 * Kiss4 * Life1 * Life2 * Life3 * Life4 * Kill1 * Kill2 * Kill3 * Kill4 * Fire* * Ice* * Rock* * Wind* Robopon 2 Parts * Magsword * Razsword * TigerSwd * DragnSwd * Meksword * RazorSwd * Katana * FirLance * IceLance * GaiaLnce * CryLance * IonPunch * MegaGlov * AutoGlov * ZapGlov * I-Knuckl * Goldhunt * IronBall * Crossbow * TriArrow * ?-Box * Pistol * Bazooka * Androgun * Whip * Chainwhp * Thornwhp * LasrBlad * E-YoYo * War-YoYo * S-Nozzle * LuckyArm * AngelRng * Tv-Remot * Ribbon * DeadClaw * CrossArm * GreapArm * Stungun * Hammer * SpaceGun * Jabroni * LionClaw * IronClaw * ThornBat * FlyswatR * PropArm * Scissor * SoulArm * DrillArm * ChainSaw * X-Bomb * KingRing * KingCros * Can-Ball * CanBomb3 * Flag * Tirecut * Tiredril * Missile * WingBlad * ATAT-Leg * SOS-Beam * Torpedo * FishHook * Anchor * SharkBmb * WingNet * SeaBomb * SeaBomb2 * Warpedo * Atomic * Radar * WingFan * RailGun * Octopus * JetIntak * RayBustr Robopon 2 Skills * Fire - from FIRE1/FIRE2/FIRE3 software, learned by various Robopon * Napalm - from FIRE2/FIRE3+FIRE2/FIRE3 software, learned by various Robopon * Nova - from FIRE3 software or learned naturally by the following Robopon: Boom-B1 L28, Steamer L42, Dragon L38, Sherry L2, Inferno L28, NexTrik L37, D-Might L25, Super-1 L44, Fujipon L2 * Ice * Freeze * Blizz * Freeze* * Blizz* * Wind * Sonic * GodWind * Stone * Quake * GaiaFist * Electric * Litning - Electric attack to all hated Robopon, requires 50EP to use. Gained from RAY3+RAY3 software or learned naturally by Diane L32, Soul L55, Dorapon L28, and D-Cell L28. * Shield UP * Speed UP * Will UP * LoveShld * LoveSpd * LoveWill * Shield Dwn * Slow Dwn * Will Dwn * Shield Dwn* * Slow Dwn* * Will Dwn* * Suspend * Rust * Virus * SysCrash * Suspend* * Rust* * Fog* * HaX0r * AntiRust * ReActiva * SysClear * FireWall * AntiVirs * FogClear * Backup * AllClear * Hug * Kiss * Kisses * Hug* * Kiss* * Kisses* * Revive * Revive+ * Miracle * Scrap * ScrapYard * BoomHit * Phoenix * SnowStrm * Turtle * Gale * Typhoon * Fissure * Flash * RustX * SleepHit * SysAttk * HackStrk * VirusStrk * FogAttk * Reboot * Combo * 3Combo * 4Combo * AttkAll * AllDie * Steal * Plunder * Gamble * Random * Weak Pt * Vacuum * Negate * Copy * Search * Overdriv * RestMode * Imp * Phoebus * Nymph * Sabrina * Golem * Mammon * Sylph * Urania Category:Robopon 2